Midnight Musings
by Perseid85
Summary: Strange happenings in Harry's bed...


Title: Midnight Musings

Author: Melanie

Email: Melanierobinhood. none

Rating: PG-13

Classifications: Harry/Hermione (sort of)

Archive: With author's permission

Summary: Strange happenings in Harry's bed…

Legal stuff: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. (But I let them have more fun.)

Note: I am posting this for a friend who doesn't have an account at That's why the author's name isn't mine.

1Harry sat under the sheets in his dusty attic room. He had been playing with his wand all night. He wanted to make sure that he could use it correctly. He especially wanted to make Cho proud of his skills with his wand. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on his door. Harry hid his surprisingly large wand out of sight. It bothered him that he was being interrupted. He was not able to finish the spell he was working on and it frustrated him. "What!" he barked. Hermione strolled casually into the room, her hair was more messy than usually and she looked upset. "Hermione!" Harry ejaculated. "What are you doing here, how did you get in here?" "Oh, Harry," she cried, "It's just so terrible!" "What's so terrible, Hermione? I'm here for you, you know that." "I know, I know, but Harry! It's just too awful to explain!" "Come over here and tell me all about it." Harry said from his warm bed. Hermione came over and sat tentatively on the edge of his bed. "You can come closer, let me comfort you" "Ok…" Hermione said, "sounding almost frightened" She moved closer so that she was an inch away from him. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "What was that!" She had just sat on top of Harry's hard, pointy wand. "Oh, sorry." Harry blushed. "I've been practicing… for you." "What do you mean you've been practicing for me?" Hermione asked. "Oh, well, um err, I just want to do well next year in school, you know? and I know you want me to do well too. Right?" "Er, um, yea… I do want you do to well. It's important that you pass your O.W.L.S" "Right my O.W.L.S…, Anyways… what's been bothering you Hermione?" "Oh, well it's all better now that I'm with you Harry. I've missed you a lot over the summer." She said as she moved closer to him. Now their faces were less than an inch apart. Harry could feel her hot breath against his cheek. "I've missed you too, Hermione…" They stared at each other for a few seconds. Harry moved his face slightly closer to hers. Now their lips were almost touching. He moved in to to kiss her…

Harry opened his eyes with a start. His deep sleep had been interrupted by something. He sat up in bed and reached for his glasses. Rubbing his forehead he realized that his scar was throbbing. Harry got out of bed and walked over to the window where bring moonlight illuminated the hardwood floor. "Shh!" Harry heard someone whisper. He turned around slowly. "I think Harry has gotten out of bed." The voice was coming from Ron's bed. He saw three shadows illuminated on the bed's curtain. "What's going on?" Harry thought. He went back into bed as loudly as he could and lay very still. He concentrated on keeping his breath regular and steady. A few minutes passed, but the shadowy figures would not move. He decided to pretend to snore a bit. Finally he heard a slight whisper, "incendio." There was a bright flash. Harry jumped out of bed. "I'm such a fool," he thought. "Ron must be in trouble!" He burst through the curtains brandishing his wand. "Ron!" he exclaimed, "Are you all right?" His eyes looked red and droppy. Suddenly his face contorted into pain. He began to cough and an odd smelling blue smoke came out of his mouth. "Evanesco" he heard someone shout behind him and the smoke disappeared. "What have you done to him!" Harry shouted while turning around. To his surprise Fred and George were sitting behind him with huge grins on their faces. Their eyes seemd to droop lower as well. "What's going on?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Harry, It's Alright," Ron replied. When he spoke he drew out his words slowly as if speaking required great effort. He still had that goofy grin on his face the whole time. "What are you guys doing?" Harry asked. "Er.. Um... " Fred started. Then George burst out laughing. Fred joined in, both of them in hysterics. "Well..." Harry inquired. "Um... " they both replied simultaneously, which started another bout of laughter. "It's ok guys, you can tell him." Ron said, trying to keep a straight face. "Tell me what!" Harry asked getting angrier by the minute. "Well, er" Fred replied. "We were smoking" Ron interjected. "You were smoking?" Harry asked. "Yea" Ron replied. "What were you smoking?" "Doesn't this kid know anything?" George asked laughing. Harry was starting to get really angry. They had been laughing at him the whole time. Plus they had decided to smoke whatever it was that they were smoking without inviting him. "I'm going back to bed" Harry said, with disdain. "You can finish whatever it is that your doing without me. Go have fun." As he started to leave, Ron touched his shoulder. "Don't be so upset, Harry, I just didn't know how you thought about smoking..." "What do you mean? I don't even know what it is your smoking! I didn't grow up in the Magical World. I don't know these things. I'm sorry. I'm just going to leave..." "Wait, here just have a puff," Ron pleaded, "Trust me you'll forget that you even got upset." "Fine" Harry replied. Fred took a pipe out from beneath his robes. "Trust me chap, you'll love this stuff." "What is it again?" Harry asked. He was slightly confused everything was happening so quickly. Shouldn't he be angry at them? But, he was also curious about what they were smoking. They all seemed so happy and relaxed. This might be just what he needed. He had been so stressed out lately. Classes were becoming tougher and Professor Trewlaney kept predicting his death. To top everything off Cho had been ignoring him and he had seen her holding hands with Malfoy in the hall the other day. Life just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"It's Marijuana, Harry" Ron said. "Oh..." Harry said tentatively, "I don't know what that is." "Wow this kid is thick" George said laughing. "Hey," Harry interjected, "Like I said, I'm not from here." "They have it in the Muggle world too, stupid. But we magic folks have added our own special touches" "Oh... How come I've never heard of it before?" "Well, its er um kind of illegal" Ron replied.


End file.
